Bitten
by Ughster
Summary: What if a shape shifter was bitten by a vampire and lived? Seth experiences this first hand and finds it hard for his family and tribe to accept him for what he has become.
1. A Battle Well Fought

Bitten

Timeline: This takes place towards the end of Eclipse while they are out camping and Victoria arrives.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was trying to convince Riley to realize that Victoria was only using him, he meant nothing to her yet he was as loyal as a dog.

Riley's jaw tightened, and he squared his shoulders. His eyes emptied; there was no more confusion, no more suspicion. There was no thought at all. He tensed himself to attack.

Victoria's body seemed to be trembling, she was so tightly wound. Her fingers were ready claws, waiting for Edward to move just one more inch away from me.

The snarl came from none of them.

A mammoth tan shape flew through the center of the opening, throwing Riley to the ground.

"No!" Victoria cried, her baby voice shrill with disbelief.

A yard and a half in front of me, the huge wolf ripped and tore at the blond vampire beneath him. Something white and hard smacked into the rocks by my feet. I cringed away from it.

Seconds after Seth attacked Riley, Edward saw that Victoria was distracted and without wasting any time lunged at her as fast as he could. Victoria though wasn't as distracted as she looked, she was ready for Edward.

Riley was able to throw Seth off of him long enough to return to his feet and with that time he lunged at Seth, appearing as nothing but a blur. He sent a kick into Seth's shoulder and he let out a loud yelp and backed off.

Edward and Victoria were positioning themselves, Edward being careful not to leave any holes that could lead Victoria to me. Victoria thought she saw one but Edward quickly closed it and grabbed Victoria's arms and slammed her through a tree. She quickly returned to her feet and landed a kick to Edward's chest but he held on to her leg and they both flew into the woods.

Seth grabbed onto one of Riley's legs and started to swing him in a circle, attempting to rip the leg off he slipped through the giant wolf's teeth. Riley got up and charged at Seth as if he wasn't hurt at all. Riley jumped in the air, too high for Seth to grab him and as quickly as he jumped, he descended his foot down on Seth's spine, he let out a blood curling cry.

Seth rolled back onto all four legs and tackled Riley; it was amazing how something so small could be as strong as a big wolf. Seth clawed at Riley's chest, blood was flowing onto the ground but Riley did not show any signs of weakness, he was either going to win or die trying. Riley landed his knee on top of Seth and had him pinned down.

I was so scared, I did not know what was happening between Edward and Victoria and Seth was going to lose his fight, right in front of me. I grabbed a sharp rock and tried to gain all the strength in me to distract Riley, even with my own blood.

As I raised the rock I stuttered, doing this to myself did seem as easy as I had thought. But as I was thinking about this Seth let out a low whimper, then I knew that it was either now or never. I raised the sharp rock and sliced it into my arm and Riley seemed to freeze.

Just as I was looking at Riley, a noise came from the distance that was charging our way. Seth quickly flipped Riley over and grabbed him by his neck and threw him aside and came running at me.

I had no idea what Seth was doing but he was he turned his attention away from Riley, I stood still not knowing what was happening. As Seth got closer he leaped towards me, I thought he was going to attack me but before he made impact with me he hit something else.

Seth was rolling on the ground with something else fighting back, it was another vampire. He must have been hiding in the trees just encase something didn't go according to their plan. The vampire jumped back and regrouped with Riley. The new vampire was tall and very strong; he had long black hair and had a blank expression on his face, void of any emotion. He looked hungry.

"You look like you could use a hand, brother. One wolf too much to handle?" said the long haired vampire tauntingly at Riley who had no response other than a snarl.

All of a sudden Victoria came running back but Edward grabbed her by her hair and swung her towards the other two vampires. Edward stood side by side with Seth.

"Do not touch the human, she will die by my hand" Order Victoria, she looked hypnotized by the sight of my blood, I tried to cover it up with a rag but it was no use, they all smelled it.

Edward ran towards the three vampires and kicked Riley's head and he fell onto the long haired vampire and he turned his attention to Victoria. Seth had taken this opportunity to jump on both of the downed vampires and grabbed Riley's arm and used him as a bat while he hit the long haired vampire.

Victoria jumped into the trees and Edward followed. They were both rebounding off every tree in sight. Edward threw kicks that landed on the trees and as he did it made a loud crack noise, as if someone was setting off fire works. After every missed kick, punch, or slash Victoria countered with another but Edward didn't get hit, they were going in a circle of rapid punches and kicks, tearing the trees apart. They were moving so fast that I could barley keep track of what was happening, I kept track of where they were by listening to every crack I hear and by the exploding sets of bark falling down the sky.

Seth was taking turns attacking both of the vampires; he was charging at one and then turned to attack the other. This routine was working quite well, the vampires seemed slow in compared to Seth.

Seth charged at Riley and head butted him and Riley flew backwards. As he turned to the other vampire he had changed his route and got behind Seth. He swiped Seth's hind legs with his razor like nails and Seth yelped and used his front legs to jump back. Seth had his back to me and I could see that he was not able to use his hind legs as effectively now, they were bleeding and it looked as if he may have torn a tendon. Seth would be much slower and in much more danger.

The two vampires slowly crept towards Seth and backed him to a solid rock wall. Seth knew that he had no choice so he focused all his energy on Riley and pounced on him as quick as he could. As he jumped he let out a large roar, using his back legs to jump was obviously painful. He tore into Riley's chest and all I could hear was skin being torn off and a cry from Riley.

Before Seth could do any lethal damage the long haired vampire kicked Seth's ribcage and Seth flew to the side. Just then Victoria slammed to the ground with Edward grasping her neck but before he could deliver the final blow Riley got up and tackled Edward.

Edward threw him off and towards Seth where he grabbed him in mid air with his teeth and started swinging him back and fourth. Edward proceeded to lunge at Victoria who was tumbling to her feet. The long haired vampire looked panicked, he did not know who to help, his brother or his leader Victoria. His eyes were wide open and blood red, his eyes were swerving back and fourth as if he were playing out the scenarios of helping one or the other.

Just then the long haired vampire jumped on Seth's back and tore at the back of Seth's neck. Seth released Riley and tried to shake off the long haired vampire but he would not budge, he was trying to rip out Seth's throat. Riley came back, who looked as if he were loosing consciousness and charged at Seth with his shoulder leading. Both the long haired vampire and Seth were tossed to the right. Seth rolled over the long haired vampire, shoving his face in his blood covered neck. The vampire looked mesmerized by the sight of all the blood on his face and lips. He looked in front of him and began to drool a bit and without warning sank his teeth into the back of Seth's neck. He tore off a chunk of skin and flesh and Seth let out a heart breaking cry.

While the long haired vampire was feeding he let his guard down and Seth was able to grab both of his legs. When he tore the long haired vampire off of his back he tore off a piece of his neck because of the vampire still biting. Seth stomped his front paws onto the long haired vampire's chest and used it as leverage as he ripped the vampire in half. Seth threw the dismembered legs towards the rock wall and made a loud, scary roar. He was furious and in pain, he ran towards Riley full speed but was too enraged too launch a precise attack. Riley dodged and was punched Seth in the jaw, he flew back clearly in pain and stumbled back up.

I knew Seth was in trouble so I balled up the bloody rag I used to wipe off my arm and threw it at Riley who was preparing to run at Seth. He noticed and looked down at the rag and then up at me. Without even thinking Riley ran towards me but Edward jumped down but Riley seemed to ignore Edward and tried to run passed him, Edward grabbed onto Riley's arm and then threw it in the air, disrupting Victoria incoming attack. She landed a few feet away and then jumped in the air as Seth lunged for her back and then at Edward, but Edward jumped too and Seth grabbed onto Riley's head and tore as hard as he could. When Edward jumped he caught Victoria mid-flight and lunged at her throat and tore, he collapsed to the ground and made one final effort to kill me but Edward used his hand and razor sharp nails as a dagger and stabbed through Victoria's chest and into her heart. She fell to the ground, lifeless. I looked over at Seth to see a blood and gruesome sight.


	2. Something To Worry About

**Bella's POV**

Seth was done with Riley and limped to the side, whimpering in pain. Seth collapsed and changed back into human form. I did not realize how much damage was done due to all of the fur but in human form Seth was a horrendous sight.

Seth was lying on the ground naked and bloody. He was trembling as if he were freezing but that wasn't the reason, he was too damaged and losing too much blood. Edward came running towards Seth and as soon as he saw the back of Seth's neck he had an instant look of panic, he new Seth had been bitten.

As we were kneeling next to Seth, Jacob and Leah came running down to use. They knew that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Yelled Leah, she demanded answers.

"He's been bitten" Edward said with a shocked and confused look on his face. I could tell that not even he was sure what was going to happen.

"Bitten? So what's going to happen!?" Screamed Jacob

"I don't know, we need to get to Carlisle quickly. He may know what to do, I am not sure how his body will react to the venom." explained Edward.

"Can't you just suck the venom out like you did to me when James bit me?" I asked impatiently, nobody wanted to wait for answers.

"You're not going to get near him with your teeth you leech" said Leah fiercely.

"There is too much blood to suck out the venom; it's been too long anyway, now we need to get him to Carlisle immediately" Edward said in a rush.

"Ill take him" said Leah.

"No…" Jacob said calmly, looking stunned.

"He can't hang onto you while you're a wolf; Edward can hang on to him and still get there quickly. He will take him." Jacob told Leah. Both Edward and Jacob looked at each other. Edward looked a bit shocked that Jacob was trusting him.

"I'm not leaving him with another one of those leeches" Leah exclaimed.

"Then guard them and make sure no other newborns get to them, now go!" Jacob ordered. Leah obeyed as if Jacob was the alpha.

Edward looked down at Seth who was till trembling with tears running down his cheeks. He was in more pain than any boy should ever have to endure. Edward kneeled down and picked Seth up in his arms and looked at Leah who phased and ran off with Edward but not before Edward muttered "You have to burn every piece".

Jacob and I just stood there, thinking about what just happened. I was not sure what Edward meant by burning every piece, I asked Jacob.

"He means all the vampire pieces, all the evidence that the towns people would find. Keeps everything hidden" explained Jacob.

"Oh" was all I could say, I was surprised how compliant Jacob was, I guess with all that has happened he was too worried to argue.

We gathered up all the pieces into a pile, Jake did most of the work quickly. He was anxious to get back to Seth. As we set the pile on fire and made sure nothing else could catch fire next to Sam appeared.

"Where are Seth and Leah?" Sam questioned.

"Seth was bitten by a newborn, he was taken to the Cullen's place by Edward and Leah to see if Carlisle can help him, Edward wasn't sure what would happen" Jacob said slowly. Sam looked concerned and was searching for the right words to say.

"Take Bella to the Cullen's. I am going to alert the rest of the pack. Report back at Emily's after you have information on Seth" Sam ordered as he phased and ran back into the woods.

"Are you comfortable riding on my back as a wolf?" Asked Jacob

"If it gets us there quicker" I said anxiously. I was surprised he asked, he had never offered to give me a rise as a wolf before.

"Hold on" he said. Jacob took a few steps back and phased, the shreds of his shorts were raining down onto the ground like rain. He kneeled down and I climbed on and clenched his fur.

"I'm ready" I said.

Jacob started off at a slower pace and slowly sped up once he was convinced that I had a good enough grip to hang on. I thought it was sweet of him to be so cautious with me, while riding I actually thought to myself how cool it was, forgetting the circumstances. I could not believe that I was actually crushing on Jake while Seth was hurt. I was ashamed of myself but I couldn't help it. I kept reminding myself why I was riding on his back in the first place.

When we arrived at Edward's house I jumped off of Jacob and he back towards a darker side of the yard and returned back to human form. I could tell that he needed another pair of shorts so I grabbed a pair of Emmett's that were hanging on a rail and threw them to Jake.

We walked inside the house and into a medical room; Seth was lying on a table with blood still dripping out of his cuts. He was trembling and had to be restrained while Carlisle stitched up the worst cuts and tended to the broken bones. It was heartbreaking to see a child in this condition, especially one that I know.

Seth's heart was beating rapidly; his chest was pumping up and down as his heart did. With every beat Seth was in more and more pain, after every beat, his heart pumped blood out of him, his body too shredded to contain the blood so it dripped out. All of a sudden Seth's heart began to beat even more rapid, it seemed like it was beating 4 or 5 times per second.

Then Seth's face relaxed and he passed out.

"What's happening" Leah questioned, almost threateningly to Carlisle.

Carlisle rushed around his tables trying to hook up something Seth and then when he was finished he leaned back against another table with a concerned look on his face.

"The body can only take so much damage and so much pain before it eventually gives up, when the body has taken more than the heart can handle the body will lose consciousness in a last effort to save itself." explained Carlisle.

"So what's going to happen?" Jacob asked

"In a normal transformation it would take 3-5 days for it to be complete but I am not sure how Seth's body will react. His body may reject the transformation but with his blood already infected by the venom he could die. There are so many opposites between wolves and vampires, his body could burn out due to all of the stress. Only time will tell" Carlisle answered with a low voice.

Everyone in the room was still; Leah stormed out of the room not being able to stand to see her little brother in such a critical state. Everyone was imagining what could happen. What if Seth became a vampire? How would the other wolves react? How would he react? There were so many questions but at this point I did not care weather he transformed into a vampire or remained a werewolf, it would be great if he just survived, the rest of the details did not matter passed that.


	3. Possibilities

**Bella's POV**

It has been two days since Seth was bitten by the vampire during the Victoria confrontation. His wounds were healing though slowly. Normally werewolves heal extremely quickly but there were so many and they were so severe that his body was taking a longer time trying to heal each wound.

Seth has been unconscious ever since we brought him back to Carlisle's place; he doesn't move and shows no signs of waking up. The only signs of life we get are him grunting and wincing ever so often. Carlisle says that the transformation from human to vampire is the most painful experience a person will ever feel, their blood will burn inside of their veins and it won't stop for days. Since Seth was a werewolf I wondered if the burning would feel as bad as it would to a human though I could only imagine the kind of trauma his body is enduring.

Leah was taking it hard, she feared that Seth would become a vampire and that would be the worst thing in the world for her. That's what I think everyone feared most, that if Seth became a vampire that his family, the pack would reject him. There have been so much conflict between the werewolves and the vampires that maybe having someone have the blood of both would some how resolve it or it could just provoke it even more.

Carlisle insisted that his body was reacting fairly well to the transformation given the circumstances.

"I have seen many transformations take place and by looking his body seems to be handling it quite normally. It is both a good thing and bad that he is unconscious. Since he is not conscious he does not feel the full extent of the transformation, his mind is free to wonder off and be side tracked from what is happening. Though it would be nice to get an actual update from the host" Carlisle said, he was intrigued by the situation. He clearly has never seen anything like this and was anxious to figure out what was going to happen to Seth.

"Do you think he will become a vampire?" I asked.

"It is tough to say, his skin is still russet with no signs of paleness but his body temperature is decreasing, at this rate it won't reach mine or Edward's temperature but it will not be as warm as a regular werewolf." Carlisle explained, intrigued by his own data.

"What do you think will happen to him, with his family" I asked, concerned.

"That I cannot answer, I have never met an entire pack of werewolves nor their family member, and I don't know how they would react. If they are a real family, and really love Seth then they will accept him no matter what happens" Carlisle said hopefully.

"With all the hostility they hold with all the vampires that is hard to imagine" I said with a hopeless face, I hope I was wrong.

"You would be surprised, I have seen families persevere through tough times and come together when they call for it." He said, I hoped he was right.

**Seth's POV**

I could not take it anymore; my blood felt like it was going to burst through my veins and pour out of me. It was swishing back and fourth, incredibly fast. My heart beat insanely fast and it never stopped, every beat felt like someone hitting my chest with a hammer.

My blood changes temperature every few minutes, it could be burning hot one minute and then it could feel like it is a step away from freezing. My blood was already naturally hot but it seemed to be going hotter and hotter, more than ever before trying to make sure my blood never gets cold again but when it gets so hot it feels like my skin is going to melt off.

The cold was worse though, it had been a while since I had been cold but this was far beyond anything I had ever felt before. Even when I would go into the snow before I phased for the first time I never felt this cold. When the cold blood set in I could sense my body trembling, the coldness reached my head and my brain felt like it was going to explode, my body felt like it was going to explode. With all of the violent temperature changes I did not know how much longer I would be able to hang on.

I tried to wake up so I could tell the others what is happening but it was as if I was watching myself and trying to coach it from a distance but no matter how much I tried I could not get my body to regain consciousness. I tried hard to think about other things to ignore the pain and get through it but as soon as I would drift off a little bit into something else a surge of pain would dart through my entire body like electricity to remind me what was happening.

Becoming a vampire was not something I wanted to happen, I did liked vampires and I was always intrigued by them but at this rate it is the last thing I want to do. I was not sure how I would look, how I would act. I did not want to become a vampire and lose control. I have read stories about vampires not being able to control their thirst and killing anything that has blood, even people they cared about and it was terrifying, I was afraid that it would happen to me. If I ever caught myself attacking someone I cared about it would wreck my mind, I don't know what I would do. Forgiving myself would not be possible.

What scared me the most was my family, I knew how they felt about vampires and even though I tried not to admit it some of them may never accept me as a vampire. I often heard people from the pack talking about their feelings towards vampires and at the time I only thought of it as a bit immature and ignorant but now it worries me because how they feel could affect what happens to me.

Jacob often talked to me about how he despised all of the vampires, especially Edward. He never listened to reason, when I tried to convince him that not all vampires were killers he would just shake his head, blocking me out and reverting to his claims about how all vampires, especially the Cullens were no good. Even though he said those things I think he would look past it if I became one of them, the main reason he despised vampires was because Bella was in love with one. If that were not the case then I think he might even listen to me.

My dad would have accepted me, I never really knew how he felt towards vampires but I can tell just by how he acted that he would love me no matter what. I wish I could say the same for my Leah and my mother. They loved me a lot any would do anything for me but they both hated vampires so much, instead of just ignoring me like Jacob does when I try to convince him that not all vampires are bad they get so aggressive and claim that all vampires need to be destroyed. They say that the treaty is wrong and a mistake by our elders, they think that the Cullens should be taken out as soon as possible. If I were turned into a vampire I really have no idea how they will react, it is hard to be optimistic in this situation. When I am not thinking about my veins exploding I am thinking about my entire life exploding.


	4. WereVampire?

**Bella's POV**

It was four days after the incident, everyone was anxious as they knew that a normal transformation should have ended by now or is about to end. Jacob and Leah had reported to the tribe about what was happening and some of the responses were less than encouraging.

"Sam, Paul, and Jared were furious. They shuttered at the idea of Seth becoming a vampire. When I asked how they would react to Seth they didn't give me an answer" Jacob explained.

"How will you react if he becomes a vampire?" I asked Jacob, no answer.

"How did his mother take it?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject of Jacob's feelings toward the situation.

"She was disgusted when I told her the possibility of Seth becoming a vampire, she hates the idea of her son being a vampire"

~_Flashback~_

_Jacob's POV_

_ "Carlisle says that there is a strong possibility that Seth will adapt some if not all vampire traits, he could be one of them" I explained to Seth's mother, Sue._

_ "He's going to be one of those blood suckers….those leeches? This isn't happening, my own son can't turn into one of those things" Sue screamed_

_ "What if he does become one of them? You are going to have to deal with that sooner or later, you can't hate your son for being a vampire" I tried to convincer her. _

_"I won't. If he becomes one of them, I have no son"_

_~End~_

"That's ridiculous, how can she crucify Seth for something that's not even his fault? It's not fair at all? Does Leah know about this?" I said as quickly as possible, I was too impatient to wait for answers.

"Leah is acting the same way as Sam and the others, though in a way it's a good thing. At least she's giving it some thought"

"This isn't something you should have to think about, he's family!" I screamed

"I can't believe how your were all acting, you are acting as if Seth turned into the enemy, if he does become a vampire its not like he will turn into them. He will still be the same Seth." I exclaimed.

"Maybe" Edward chimed in

"What do you mean maybe?" I said with a disgusted look on my face, Jacob also had a confused look on his face, eager to hear what Edward had to say.

"When someone is turned into a vampire, if they are not strong enough then they could let their thirst for blood control them and become a killing machine. Given Seth's nature of being a werewolf, he will already have a short fuse and already be way more dangerous than a normal newborn vampire"

"Short fuse? Seth always seems calm, I have never seen him even raise his voice." I questioned Edward.

"It's a werewolf thing, even if one can hide it as well as Seth does, once angry they explode and there's almost nothing that can stop them." Explained Edward, Jacob nodded his head once, he agreed.

"Since newborns already anger easily, this is a recipe for disaster" Edward finished his theory.

I tried to think of a counter but I couldn't, he was right. Everything that Edward had said all made sense; it was only a matter of time before we see if he was right. I could tell that Edward thought he was right though he had a look on his face that wished he was wrong. We all did.

All of a sudden Carlisle walked in the room where Seth was lying; he and Edward began to install a strange type of restraining belt around Seth's body.

"What is all this!?" Jacob asked angrily.

"We can't take any chances, he would be dangerous if he were a human transforming into a vampire but a werewolf into a vampire can be twice as catastrophic, we have to be sure he can be restrained so he does not injure anyone. He may wake up startled but he can still communicate with us and give us an update on where his mind is at" Carlisle explained.

Jacob looked as if he wanted to say something but he knew that Carlisle was right, he just didn't want to admit it. Rather than tell them that they were right he just backed off and showed that he was going to let them handle it.

A few hours later Seth's eyes flickered, he tried to open them but adjusting to the light was hard after his eyes were closed for four days. He tried to move his arms and legs but couldn't and he had a sudden surge of panic.

"Seth its ok, you're safe" Jacob said calming Seth down

Seth wasn't sure what was going on but it was obvious that he was comforted by Jacob's presence, someone he trusted very well. As he opened his eyes wider everyone's jaws dropped/ Seth's eyes were sharp red, the color of a newborn.

"Get Bella out of here" Carlisle commanded, Edward was about walk me out of the room when Seth began to struggle.

Seth's eyes were wide open, he was snarling, desperate to free himself. The scent of my blood was overwhelming to him. A few seconds passed and he was loosening the restraints while Carlisle and Jacob tried to hold him down while the others braced themselves.

"Get Bella out of here, now!" Carlisle yelled, he knew that Seth would break free.

Edward took me off of my feet and ran out of the house and to the far end of the yard. He was concentrating on the house, unaware of what was going to happen. Then suddenly Seth came running towards us but Carlisle and Emmett grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground. Seth was about to break free so Emmett threw Seth in the opposite direction of Edward and I.

Before Seth even got to his feet he phased, he was now in wolf form, after me. Jacob phased and grabbed the back of Seth's neck and pushed him towards the house. Emmett and Carlisle grabbed Seth and threw him as hard as they could into the woods. Edward picked me up and began running in the opposite direction. The last thing I saw was Jake looking back at me and then pursuing Seth with Carlisle and Emmett.

Everything was a blur; Edward may have been running as fast as he could. I wanted him to stop but I couldn't process what was happening. We were being attacked by Seth, sweet Seth. It didn't make any sense. He was a vampire werewolf; so many thoughts were crossing through my mind. The look in Seth's eyes when he looked at me was terrifying.

"Stop, stop please!" I screamed. I was getting sick.

"Almost there" Edward answered.

Shortly after Edward came to a stop, we were on top of a giant hill; we could see everything from here. We must have been miles away from the Cullen house by now. Edward's face expression was filled with confusion and curiosity, I bet everyone was.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked

"Yeah….no, no I'm not. What just happened? Seth just tried to kill me" I almost yelled at Edward.

"Remember that wasn't Seth, he just needs to adapt to not drinking human blood"

"He's never drank human blood before though"

"There is still human blood inside of him that has yet to be converted, it drives the newborns crazy. So much human blood right inside of them yet they can't drink it. It's the reason why newborn vampires are so aggressive." Edward explained.

"So what's going to happen?"

"Seth just needs to be calmed down. He should be calmed being this far away from you. I never expected him to phase into a wolf, I assumed that since he had the red eyes that he would be a full vampire. His situation is very complicated, calming him down as a wolf will not be easy"

"How will we know when it's safe?"

"My whole family knows about this place, when there is an emergency and we have to split up, we rendezvous here when the situation has cleared up and it is safe."

"So we just wait?"

"All we can do, what happened today is going to have a heavy impact on a lot of thing and a lot of people, things will get very complicated"

"What's going to happen to Seth and the wolf pack?"

"I am not sure but their tribe isn't the only people involved in this anymore, how the Volturi will respond is a mystery to me. If Seth was to become a vampire and nothing else then there would be nothing to discuss but a half vampire half werewolf, it is unheard of."

"Will they kill him?" I asked frighteningly

"I don't know what is going to happen"

It seemed that nothing good could come from this; Seth's life seemed to have spiraled into a whirlpool. Nothing was set and stone anymore, anything could happen. He could lose his family, friends, and his life. I was sacred for him; I couldn't imagine how he could feel.

Suddenly Alice came running up the hill and towards us.

"They calmed down Seth?" Edward asked

"Yes, Jacob was able to reason with him and calm him down, he's very upset with himself, he feels terrible, Bella. Though we can go back now, Carlisle told us that Seth cannot be around any humans until he is able to control himself better" Alice said.

"So I can't see him?" I uttered

"Just not yet, give him time."

"Ill take you to Charlie's, its getting late and you must be tired" Edward said, he was right and I was a bit too exhausted to argue any further.

When we arrived at my dad's house he was happy to see me, I haven't seen him in over a week though it feels longer than that. Edward didn't say much before going back to the Cullen house. He walked me up to my room and said he will see me in the morning and kissed me. Every time I experience a life threatening situation a kiss from Edward feels more and more special. I was anxious to find out what was going to happen to Seth and everyone else, falling asleep was difficult but as I was thinking of everything that had happened in the past few days I nodded off.


	5. Broken Heart

**Bella's POV**

The next day Edward came to my house; he greeted my dad and then gave me a big hug. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, like he had a lot to tell me. Instead of staying inside the house we decided to get some fresh air and discuss what had happened outside on a small hike.

"Seth seems to have split traits from both the werewolf blood and vampire blood. His skin temperature changes from the high nineties to low hundred degrees depending on his mood. When he was angry his skin was very warm but after he calmed down he had the skin temperature of a regular human, maybe a little warmer. When he was told about attacking you he began to cry and his skin was as cold as mine." Edward explained

I felt bad that he felt so guilty about what had happened, it wasn't his fault, he couldn't control himself. Edward continued describing Seth's new traits.

"He is not as pale as a normal vampire; in fact he looks like he did before except for his eye color. They change colors as a normal vampire, they are still red but Carlisle expects them to change after he gets accustomed to animal blood."

"How long will that take?"

"It could take a few months or more than a year, depending on the person. In his case it is hard to tell."

"How long until I can see him?" I really wanted to see how he was doing.

"We are going to continue giving him animal blood so that his body grows used to it and won't feel an immediate need for human blood; it may take a few weeks."

A few weeks was long than I wanted to hear, I wanted to make sure that he knows that I don't blame him for what happened. I wanted to be there for him so he could get through this easier but I knew that if I was there then I would actually make it wore for him.

**Seth's POV **

I couldn't stop thinking about the night I woke up, I couldn't remember everything but all I saw were flashes. It was like watching a movie but instead I was watching myself. What I had become actually scared me, when I picture myself as I was and the look on Bella and everyone else's faces it makes me feel terrible. If only I had more self control, I wouldn't have put anyone's life in danger.

The only thing that is clear to me is being on the ground pinned by Carlisle, Emmett and Jacob and Carlisle trying to tell me something. At that time everything was blurry, it was like I had just woken up. Everyone's voices sounded like distant echoes and it was tough to make anything out, slowly his voice started to become clearer and I calmed down. I was confused and I phased back into a human…or vampire, I wasn't sure anymore. I just knew that I never wanted anything like that to happen again; I wanted to have control like Edward or Carlisle. I didn't want to always have nightmares about myself attacking people I cared about, it made me depressed.

I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's home watching the television when Carlisle walked in.

"When am I going to be able to see Bella or go home?" Not that I was sick of the Cullens, I just really wanted to see my family and to apologize to Bella.

"In a short while, when someone is transformed into a vampire it usually takes them a while for them to control their craving for human blood."

"I wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally, I don't even like the thought of drinking someone else's blood."  
"You don't now but trust me, when the scent of blood fills the air around you, you won't be able to control yourself I have seen this happen many times before even with Jasper. On a positive note though, since you have never tasted human blood, adjusting to an animal blood only diet shouldn't take too long."

The days went by slowly; I didn't do much because there weren't many places I could go. I couldn't stand the thought of drinking human blood, I didn't even like the thought of drinking animal blood but when I did it was like a surge of power flowed through me, I may not have liked the thought of drinking blood but my body sure did.

After three weeks Edward brought Bella over, I could tell that they were using her as a test gerbil to see if I could stand being near a human. I wanted to see my mother first but Carlisle says that it is better to see Bella first because they can monitor me and make sure nothing goes wrong. It was harder to keep me under control than regular newborns because there was a chance that I would phase and handling a person is a lot more doable than a giant wolf.

When I heard that Bella was in the house I was nervous, I didn't want to lose control and I didn't think I would but I was afraid I might go nuts again and hurt someone. Bella walked in the room and I immediately smelled her blood, I hated the fact that I could smell her blood as if it were a meal. My body tensed, my body wanted the blood, I struggled to stay seated on the couch but it became easier as time went by. After a few seconds it became easier but I had to stay concentrated on just sitting there.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Bella cut me off before I could finish

"Don't worry about it; I know that you weren't yourself. It wasn't your fault"

"I should have had more control it's still inexcusable, I promise nothing like that will ever happen again"

"Seth I know that you would never harm anyone you cared about, I don't blame you one bit. Don't worry about it"

I tried not to worry about it but in the back of my mind I kept thinking about how at any moment my mind could just snap and I could lose control again, it made concentrating on being calm even more vital.

After that meeting with Bella ended I felt way more confident regarding this whole vampire situation, I began to see how I could resist the urge to act on violent instincts that were recently adapted. My eyes began to turn a gold color, resembling Edwards and the rest of the Cullen's. I had gained the supernatural abilities that vampire's have while still in human form; it was strange running that fast while not being a wolf, it was actually more convenient because I could keep my cloths on.

Bella came over often now and things started to reflect what they once were, being around Bella was less of a challenge now and I wanted to go see my mother. Edward and Carlisle were convinced that I could go see her with supervision but Jasper suggested waiting a bit longer.

"I know how it feels to think you are free of your thirst for blood but then have it come back at the most inconvenient times where you wish never happened." Jasper said, glancing at Bella.

I knew that my mother and the rest of the tribe would not want me accompanied by vampires anyway; Jacob would have to take me. I was nervous of how the others would act towards me; I haven't seen my mother in over 3 months. They knew I had vampire blood in me and they vowed to destroy vampires, Paul even said once that all vampires needed to be eradicated. I was most worried about my mother, I knew how she felt about vampires, she felt that they were an infestation and was sickened by them. I never thought about it but Jacob showed no hard feelings about me being part vampire, he acts as if it never happened and I liked it. I hope the others are the same.

The next day me and Jacob headed over to my mom's house, my heart was beating fast, I wasn't afraid of the thirst but rather her opinion. We walked in the front door and Quil and Embry were sitting in the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't the were-vampire" Quil joked, I was actually relieved that they could treat it with a sense of humor.

"You look the same, Quil said that you would have turned pale white, we would have visited you earlier but nobody liked the idea of going into a vampire home, Jake still gets scolded for it" Embry added

"Heh, then I guess all things considered I'm lucky, I still look like I did." That really was a relief.

"Does Sam know?" I asked

"Yeah, he's not a fan, nobody is but he Paul and Jared aren't certain about it" Embry answered. It was a blow but at least they haven't completely given up on me.

"Is my mom in the other room?" I asked.

"Yeah she's in the living room reading some book" Embry answered.

Jacob stayed behind as I slowly walked into the living room, I crept in as if I was a stranger, and I felt like a stranger.

"Mom…" I said in a low voice, she looked up and seemed happy.

"Oh Seth it's been so long, I'm so glad your alright, and you look fine as well" She said as she gave me a walked over to give me a hug. But when she looked in my eyes her expression changed.

"What are you…" she asked

"I'm still me mom"  
"Your one of them?"

"Sort of, I…" She interrupted me before I could finish

"Are you one of them?" She asked in a dark voice

"Yes"

She backed towards to the couch and sat down; she looked at me like I was a monster, like I was a threat.

"Mom there is nothing different about me"

"You're a blood sucking monster now…"

"No I'm not, I can control myself"

"You may be able to now but you will lose control, they all lose control"

When she said that my heart sunk, I did not want to believe what she was saying; I could not believe that I was being rejected by my own mother. Tears began to fall down my face.

"Mom, I'm still your son!"  
"No your not…" When she said that my heart skipped a few beats, my eyes dropped to the floor. I could not believe what I just heard. My mom walked out of the room and upstairs. I just stood in the middle of the room, frozen. I turned around towards the kitchen and towards the door, Jacob said something but I couldn't hear. All I could hear were my mother's words echoing in my head. I walked out of the house still with a blank expression on my face, staring at the ground. I quickly phased and ran off before anyone could follow me. I know I could have run as a vampire but phasing had become an instinct.

I ran as fast as I could, as far as I could. I did not know where I was going, I was just determined to get as far away as possible, and I did not know what I was going to do. I completely forgot about Leah, she didn't even bother to see me, shows how much she cares. Just like that I felt like I had no heart, I couldn't feel it beating but I could feel a pain where my heart is. All I could do was run, so I ran.


	6. Safe Haven

**Seth's POV**

I ran as far as I could. I ran until nothing was familiar, then I saw a tall mountain like structure and headed towards it. It was bright with the sun shining directly down on it, it was beautiful. As I reached the top I looked down to see where I was, it was amazing. I could see everything from up here, like a giant watch tower. I turned back into my human form so I could relax more. When I looked down at my arm I was astonished to see myself. My skin my sparkling gold, I knew that vampire skin sparkled a diamond color so I guess I was different.

As I looked at my skin I began to think about life in general, how the rest of mine would play out and how to make the best of it. I tried to avoid thinking about my mother because whenever I did it felt like someone punching my heart. The only people it seemed I could go to were the Cullen's and I didn't mind them but before I transformed I never would have guessed that a family a vampires would be my last option for salvation. I wanted to see Leah, she and I had bickered with each other a lot but when it came down to it she always had my back, she said that she would protect me no matter what, even if I didn't want to be protected. I didn't think Sam wanted anything to do with me, as the pack leader he wasn't supposed to like vampires I guess. It was a strange feeling, just a little while ago I had friends and a family and now everything seemed to be crumbling.

I stood up and let the wind and sunlight hit my skin, it was relaxing. This was the kind of place where I would love to be whenever something went wrong. Suddenly I saw some trees below move and then some more in front of it. Someone was coming towards me, I was hoping it was Jacob or at least someone I knew. I quickly untied the shorts I had strapped to my leg and put them on, regardless of who I hoped it would be I had to be ready just encase it was someone I didn't want here.

As the intruder got closer I realized that there was more than one, there were at least 2 of them and as they got closer I could smell them, they were vampires. I couldn't really make out who it was; I was just praying that it was Edward or someone from the Cullen family. They finally merged with a feint path that led to where I was. There were two tall men walking towards me, one was very muscular and had dark hair, the other had dark hair but not as dark as the other's and was built like a swimmer. As they came closer I did not move, I just stared at them as they came closer and soon enough we were not but 10 feet away from each other.

"So you're the newborn werewolf. I am Demetri, this is Felix. You're not hard to find at all, anyone within miles could see that gold shine like a star, very unique"

"Why would you need to find me?"

"Someone like you has never appeared before; in fact most thought it was impossible. A wolf-vampire, now that's intriguing, too intriguing to pass by the Volturi so we have been ordered to bring you with us"

"And what happens then?"

"Well that's up to Aro and the rest of the Elders, nothing is guaranteed. You can either come with us or we can kill you here and save time, running will do you no good" Felix said trying use an intimidating voice.

When those words entered my ears I braced my self and ran towards the direction I came from as fast as I can. I think I was faster running as a human than a wolf. Before I could pass a few miles Demetri appeared in front of me and lunged at me but I ducked and braced myself on the ground. A few seconds later Felix arrived.

"He's fast, another wolf trait I suppose" Felix grunted, Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget he is still a newborn, you may be a bit faster than an average vampire but my previous statement still applies, running is useless." Demetri scoffed

I didn't care what they said of what they were supposedly capable of, there was no way I was going to go with them, and they had bad news written all over them. I tried to run around both of the vampires but Felix reacted quickly and hit me with a strong back and I flew backwards. I had an idea, I ran at them again and I saw that they were smirking, thinking I was going to try the same thing again but half way there I phased and was able to jump over them as they watched.

I was running as fast as I could and I was making a lot of progress but I could hear Demetri catching up, he was incredibly fast. Soon enough he was right on my tail and he swiped my legs out from under me, I stumbled a bit but I just kept on running. I knew from experience that fighting two vampires wasn't going to go well and it was obvious that these vampires knew what they were doing. I knew that if I reached the Cullen's I would be safe.

The lean vampire was persistent, he was faster than me but every time he launched an attack he would slow down a bit and since we were both going so fast he couldn't concentrate enough to land a good attack. It was repetitive, he would catch up and throw a kick or a punch and I would fall to the ground and get back on all four legs and keep running. He eventually tried something new and grabbed my tail; he had to use both hands to get me to stop since I was running so fast. Since he had both his hands on my tail and was using all of his power to stop it was easy to use my hind legs to kick him off, I tried to add an attack but he was too quick to land an attack on so I just kept running. The bigger vampire was falling behind so I was feeling more confident about making it back.

Demetri was backing off a bit, I could tell that he sensed the other vampire falling behind how much closer we were getting to the Cullen house. I never stopped running as fast as I could though. Eventually I wondered to myself why I was running, my life was in about as many pieces as possible and I didn't have a whole lot to live for at the moment. I had no idea what I was going to do once I got back, I didn't even know if the Cullen's would want to take me in. I knew I couldn't live with my mother, she was very stubborn and coexisting with her was going to be impossible. Nobody in the tribe could stand a vampire being present, they claim It gives them a bad vibe and when they are around the vampires they can sense danger, I never felt it. What if the Cullens couldn't take me in because of the vampires following me, what if they didn't want to? There were too many questioned unanswered right now and I was losing my focus, right now the only objective was to get to safety, what happens next will be determined later.

I saw the Cullen's house and my eyes widened with joy, I looked back and Demetri was just standing there staring at me. I didn't care what he was doing; I just wanted to get away from him and around someone as quickly as possible. I was in the yard of the Cullen house and I phased back before I even stopped running so I crash into the dirt a bit. I didn't have any more shorts to wear since I had already used my spare so when I walked into the Cullen house's back door I went to the laundry basket and got a pair of shorts to put on and I went in search of a room with someone in it, it didn't matter who I just needed be with someone, anyone.


	7. A New Threat

**Seth's POV**

Before I could go look for anyone, Edward came in the room knowing that I had arrived.

"Seth, how did they take it?" Edward asked, I looked down and thought about it, forgetting he could read my mind.

"Maybe they just need more time" Edward said

"That isn't the issue right now, when I left these two vampires came and tried to attack me, they called themselves Demetri and Felix"

Edward's ears perked when he heard those names.

"Where are they now?"

I was about to answer but before I could Edward sat straight up and had a panicked look on his face.

"They're here" He said in a low voice

Edward grabbed my arm and led me to the room where Carlisle was, he had sense that someone was approaching. Edward told him who it was and Carlisle already knew what they wanted. Suddenly the door bell rang, everyone looked confused. Why would they ring the door bell? Carlisle approached the door and opened it to see Demetri and Felix.

"Hello Carlisle" Demetri greeted

"It was very kind of you to ring the doorbell" Carlisle replied

"Well we would like to sort this out as soon as possible, we have a flight to catch and we would hate to miss it. Jane is also waiting not far by and she isn't as patient as we are"

"I imagine you're here for Seth"  
"Correct"

"What will be his fate at the hands of the Volturi?"

"That is up to our leaders to decide weather he is a threat or someone who can be controlled, we need to find where his head is"

"He is just another vampire on an animal blood diet like the rest of us, nothing to be concerned about"

It still caught me by a bit of a shock when they called me a vampire, I was just getting used to being called a wolf and it was strange since I had been taught to detest vampires so being called one of them still alerted me in the back of my head.

"I also see that the girl is still a human, wasn't she supposed to be transformed by now?"

"We have had another case to deal with, having two newborns would have been two much to handle at one time"

"Damn well it seems that we have taken longer than expected, Jane is approaching."

Everyone tensed as if there was a battle about to happen so I did the same. I did not know who Jane was but from the look of panic on everyone's face she had to be a very dangerous vampire. Then someone approached the door, it was a girl my age, was she Jane? Was she the one they all feared?

"Why is this taking so long?" the girl asked

"We were just trying to get this done as precisely as possible, Jane" Demetri answered as if he too were frightened.

"The girl is still human and they refuse to give up the boy" he finished

"Then you will all report to Italy, The Volturi will handle the situation there. You will all follow; it would be a shame to die in your own home."

We all headed to a plane headed for Italy, I did not know what to expect. Bella was frightened as well but I am not sure why, I guess I'll find out soon. We exited the plane and were split up into two cars and soon we arrived at a cathedral like building. It was a sunny day so everyone wore hoods to stop from any attention that our skin might attract though seeing a group of people in long hoods on a sunny day still looked strange.

As we walked down a long hall Jane led us. Nobody said a word; all except Jane had a look of worry on their faces. Even Demetri and Felix seemed to be frightened by Jane, how dangerous could she be?

"Very" Edward whispered.

We approached three men sitting in their thrones, it was obvious that they though very highly of themselves.

"The one in the middle is Aro, the one on the left is Marcus and on the right is Caius" Edward whispered to me

"I see you've brought the whole family, how wonderful. Bella, I see you're still as mouth watering as before, when the Volturi gives orders they are to be followed. It would be a shame for someone as special as you to die" Aro said in a jokingly manner

"Well as you know we have had an unexpected transformation, it would have been too dangerous to have two newborns at once" Carlisle answered

"I see, and that's why you have been brought here isn't it?" Aro said with a pleased voice as he stared at me.

"Yes it appears so"

"So what do we know of this vampire wolf? he certainly doesn't _look_ like a vampire." Aro questioned as if I wasn't even there.

"Yes, well he has maintained certain traits. He came still transform into a wolf at will as well as the strength and speed of a vampire while not transformed"

"Ah yes I see, your feeding him animal blood. Have you even given him the delight of drinking human blood? He may find it much more appealing" Aro said, I growled in a low tone at that idea.

"That's not what we're here to discuss" Carlisle said calmly

"Maybe it should be, if you're not even going to give real blood a chance then you will never know. If he does want it, I may just want him for the Volturi. A half vampire half shape shifter is not something you come across every day"

"Shape shifter?" I asked in a low voice

"Yes, certainly not a werewolf. Werewolf's only transform during a full moon, shape shifters can change into near anything you want. Your tribe has apparently chosen wolves, not very original I must say. I have never seen a shape shifter transform into two different animals in my lifetime, quite a shame."

I was thinking about the different possibilities of what our tribe could have been and started wondering if it was possible to transform into something else as well though I know Aro was very old and if he hasn't seen it in his life then I wouldn't think there is much hope for me.

"Seth has told us repeatedly that he hates the idea of even drinking human blood, he doesn't even like thinking about drinking animal blood" Carlisle answered for me

"That's because he doesn't know the taste. Just think, you would have an endless supply of the most appealing meals that our thirst can have, you would be a Volturi guard among the best in the world."

"I don't want to drink human blood and I don't want to leave my home" I answered

"If you don't want to be treated like a vampire maybe we should treat you like a werewolf, oddly enough they are almost extinct in this area, peculiar wouldn't you say?"

My eyes widened, my legs began to feel weak. I knew that at this point he could do near anything he wanted to do and I didn't want to die.

"Speaking of which, how does your tribe feel about your recent transformation?"

Aro asked with a sly tone.

Before I could even answer he knew what I would say just by the look on my face, I wasn't trying to hide at all the fact that even my own mother hated me.

"As I thought, all you tribe members have always been stubborn so that wouldn't surprise me." Aro said as he was thinking of the next thing to say.

"If you won't even consider my offer then I may not feel so compelled to let you leave, exposing a vampire unwillingly to human blood can get messy but it can also be necessary. You may not like it now but once you taste the blood you won't want to stop drinking, we can just slit a human's throat right over your head if that be necessary"

When I heard that, my mind just snapped. I could not control myself and stand there listening to this. Out of habit I phased and let out a loud growl and readied myself for a fight. The Volturi vampires backed up and everyone tensed.

Felix seemed like he wanted a fight and as I let out a small growl again he lunged at me but while he was in the air I lunged and head butted him backwards. He ran toward my side and punched, cracking a rib. I grabbed his foot in my teeth and threw him against the wall as pieces flew everywhere. We both positioned ourselves again when I saw out of the corner of my eye Aro nodding towards Jane, then suddenly both Felix and I were on ground. I suddenly felt like I was on fire, I looked on my body but I wasn't, the pain was excruciating. Felix was on the ground screaming while I was huddled down on all four paws whimpering, my body was trembling and everything was getting blurry.

"Everyone leave, go or you will all suffer the same" I heard in an echoed tone. Next thing I knew the only people left in the room were Felix, Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius and me.

As quickly as the burning started, it stopped. I was too weak to remain a wolf so I returned to my normal self. I was on my knees and I looked up at Aro.

"I see you are very passionate about who you are, I respect that. I also know that eventually you will come back realizing that your current life is not the one you want, and Ill be waiting." Aro said.

Felix was stumbling to his feet but he collapsed again. I was slowly untying my shorts from my leg; I was really regretting double knotting it. Soon enough I got them free and I put them on, I did not even care that Jane, everyone had their eyes on me. All my energy was drained and I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Tell dear Bella that she now has no more excuses to use up. She either transforms in the not to distant future or she will be executed." Aro said, I barley heard what he said; I got the bases of it.

"Now, you can go" Aro said in a pleased voice.

I stood up, breathing hard and met eyes with Felix who was also extremely drained I could tell that he wasn't done yet. I stumbled to the big doors of the room and struggled to open them. As I walked out the Cullens were waiting and I told them what Aro told me. Emmett helped me walk as we left the Volturi building.

While driving to the airport I too drained to even hold up my eye lids, my whole body was aching but there was a mark on them, it was as if I was only imagining the pain. I was still shaking a bit but eventually I gave up and passed out in the back seat. I don't think I have ever been this worn out before.


	8. Family

**Seth's POV**

My mind was wandering back and fourth between many different problems that had accumulated over the last few months. I had transformed into a vampire and am still capable of phasing, I considered myself half vampire and half wolf. Eventually I learned to be around humans without losing control over a natural thirst that was never my intention. I still was not sure on one thing, where I stand with the tribe and my family. Was my mother going to shun me forever? I still did not know how Leah felt towards me or if I was still welcome in Sam's pack. I needed to find out for sure, I needed answers.

I woke up in the middle of the next day at the Cullen's home, I made my way to the living room where Edward and Bella were sitting, they called me over and I sat down in a chair across from them.

"So Seth, what are you going to do now?" Bella asked

"I'm going to go find Leah; I need to know what is going to happen with my mom and her. Maybe my mom was only acting on pure emotion and a clouded head when she said she wanted nothing to do with me. Maybe she wasn't, I'm not sure but Leah will know."

"She's doesn't seem like a very reasonable person, she was always quick to crucify someone. She may have the same thought as your mother"

"Leah always acts that way so she looks in control, she likes to prevent bad things before they happen, that's why she is so up tight about everything. She once said to me that he would be there for me to protect me no matter what, regardless if I wanted her to or not. Of course I was only 10 at the time and still a full human but still. I guess its time to see if she is true to her word."

"Good luck Seth" both Edward and Bella said in unison.

I walked out the front door and began to stroll down the main road, I eventually dropped off and went in the woods, it was a bit longer distance wise but I was also able to run. I think that is what I like most about being a vampire, being able to run on two feet almost as fast as on all fours. I like the wind going through the hair on my head and on my skin, it was relaxing. With a body full of fur you can't really feel the wind but as a human I could. Emmett says that the fact that my skin isn't as hard as a regular vampire is a weakness and a flaw but Edward says it is one of the biggest up sides. He says that with his skin being as hard as it is that he can't feel wind and that its one of the things he misses most. I agree with Edward, the feeling is irreplaceable.

When I arrived at my house my stomach dropped a little, I was afraid to see my mother again so I climbed up to a second floor window to Leah's room. I knocked on the window and waited for an answer, I knew she was home because she always did her patrolling in the morning. Eventually I saw Leah's face appear in the window and she looked shocked. She quickly opened the window to let me in.

"Ever hear of the front door?"

"I wanted to see you before I saw mom again, I don't know what's going on with Sam, mom, or you."

"Everything is a mess Seth. Sam thinks that you are a full vampire even knowing that you are technically only half, at least you want have to worry about taking orders from him anymore" Leah said trying to make it sound like a good thing but that was impossible. Sam just blocked me out before I could even see him; he was just avoiding any possible conflict before he even knew it was possible.

"To tell you the truth Seth I am not sure what is going to happen with you. Everyone in the tribe is freaked out and assumes you're a monster, including mom. Even when I tried to talk to her, you know how stubborn she is. She thinks that a change in opinion is a sign of weakness and this was something she was dead set about."

When she said that I didn't even process the fact that my mom still doesn't want anything to do with me, when Leah said that she argued on my part it made me happier than I've been in a long time.

"Leah, you're ok with it?" I asked

"Of course I'm not, Id much rather you not be a vampire but just because you are doesn't mean I will turn my back on you. I told you that I will always be here for you weather you want me to or not." Even though my situation hadn't changed I was glad she said that, I was starting to think a bit more optimistically.

"Though it seems that the only other ones who agree with me are Jacob and Embry. Quil is gave it some thought and he doesn't think you're a monster but he doesn't like the idea of a vampire in the pack. Paul and Jared didn't even consider it, they just look at what Sam does and follow like morons. Seth, there is just no place for you here anymore. Mom won't listen to anyone and anyone who is fine with you is treated strangely."

"I don't know where else to go Leah, I don't want to leave anyone here"

"I can't believe I am going to say this but what about the Cullens? They already adopted like 5 kids and they are probably going to take on Bella Swan as well so why not you?"

I thought about it and it did make sense but I didn't want to leave La Push, it is where I grew up and is where my entire life is. I may not have any other choice though.

"Maybe, I guess Ill see." I murmured and headed towards the window.

"I love you Seth, remember that"

"Love you too" I said in a low voice and jumped out the window.

Shortly after I left it began to rain. I walked slowly through the woods towards the Cullens house; I had to accept that I couldn't go back to my house anymore. It wasn't that I didn't like the Cullens or anything but I was just afraid of losing everything even though it was practically already gone.

I was in view of the Cullen home but instead of approaching it I just found a fallen tree and sat there thinking. I was reflecting on my life and how everything chained together to give me what I have now. Phasing for the first time has been the highlight of my life ever since it happened but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that the day I phased was the day my life began slowly spiral before I even knew it. After sitting outside for a few minutes Carlisle realized I was there and walked towards me.

"So things didn't go the way you hoped hm?" he commented

"I never thought that anything like this would ever happen but ever since the day I phased everything just turned into a giant mess. Now I can't even stay at my own home."

"Seth, you can't sit there and think about what your life could have been or should have been, if something in your life changes then you need to adapt and accept it. Thinking about what could have been never helped anyone, you need to embrace the changes and make them work _for _you, not against you. If you have nowhere to stay then I would be more than happy to take you in, someone as good hearted as you should never be alone."

I looked up at him and smiled, I have never seen someone as kind as him, it is hard to come across someone as passionate as him.

The next day Carlisle made the announcement that I was staying with them, I was curious to what the other's reaction would be.

"Awesome, I need to teach you how to fight like a vampire, I need a new sparring partner" Emmett said, I smiled

"Tired of losing to Jasper?" Rosalie teased, everyone laughed.

"So when is Bella going to be changed?" Emmett tried to change the subject

"Soon, with everything clearing up it will be easier to pick a time when she is ready to be transformed" Edward answered.

Everyone seemed very supportive and eager about the situation, it made me feel very happy and fortunate. I was beginning to feel like I had a family again, it was a good feeling. I started to feel like everything turned out ok and that things from now on are only going to get better.


	9. Sudden Departure and Mended Relationship

**Seth's POV**

It's been a few weeks since I started living with the Cullens and It was becoming more normal to be here, the first few weeks were awkward for me because I still had a sense that I didn't really belong but after a few days it sunk in my mind that I was living here. Edward transformed Bella a little less than a week after I starting living here, he started to worry about all of the pain she was going through. He knew that it was regular but seeing her in so much pain was more than he wanted to see and it caused him to act quieter and a generally more worried attitude.

Alice was a bit uneasy regarding me because her visions were very sketchy whenever I was involved. This made it difficult to tell if I or anyone around me any time were in danger. The vampire part of me allows her to see a little of me but the wolf part keeps it sketchy and difficult to determine what was happening, hopefully there wouldn't be any need for detecting danger.

While Edward was teaching Bella how to deal with the natural thirst of being a newborn I started spending more time with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Both Emmett and Jasper had their own way of fighting that went with their physicality better. Emmett used his strength to his advantages and would deliver devastating strikes whenever possible to end a match as quick as possible. Jasper was quicker and was able to dodge and counter attacks easier but he was also incredibly strong as well, he seemed to have a bit more of a mind for fighting than Emmett and it would result in him gaining the upper hand over Emmett.

My strength was nothing to really brag about, well for a vampire but running was particularly what was easiest for me. I guess since I was already used running at high speeds as a wolf it was easier to adjust to as a vampire so because of this I tried to mimic Jasper's fighting style a bit more than Emmett's because I didn't have the power to do some of the things he was doing. When sparring with Emmett I tried to use my size to my advantage which helped a lot. Normally after the first phase a member of the pack would grow more and more but after I was bitten everything halted so I was stuck at around 5'7", not _that _much taller from my original height because I hadn't been a shape shifter long but still a little bit.

I stood a better chance against Emmett because I was quicker than him, with Jasper he is quick and he is strong so I haven't figured out of way to get around that. I still haven't won any sparring matches but Ill get around to that. They say that Edward is the best but not just because he is the quickest but because he can read minds and he can tell what you're going to do next. I find it even more amazing that while Edward can do that he still can't beat Jasper. Carlisle says that they would be in a never ending battle because even though Edward can see what Jasper is going to do next Jasper is such a good fighter that he can counter a counter attack and still maintain good composure fighting Edward. It makes me wonder how much fighting experience he has had in the past, he seems like a gentle person but he really knows how to fight.

Nobody ever sleeps in the Cullen family because vampires don't sleep and even though I know that I don't need to sleep I like to anyway because it is relaxing and it is a time where my mind can just wander freely. I am not sure if vampires can sleep or if they choose not to, ever since phasing for the first time I have been able to fall asleep whenever I want to which is nice.

Bella and Edward were married in Forks, Charlie did not approve at first but she was able to convince him how much Edward cared for her though he already knew that, he always wanted her to choose Jacob being Billy Black's son. Edward and Bella had a small wedding; in attendance were the entire Cullen family, Charlie and myself. I didn't think that Jake would show up, I knew how much he wanted Bella to choose him and I thought that the wedding would be too painful for him but he eventually did and even though he still wished Bella had picked him he looked happy for her. Bella and Charlie seemed to be on good terms, though it was strange for them seeing each other because of how much time she was spending with the Cullens.

Everything was working out well, it was strange being around Jacob, Quil, and Embry because of how much bigger they were than me, I was always shorter but now they had to be a foot taller than me. I tried avoiding Sam, Paul, and Jared; there was no sense in talking to them. We never really had a relationship anyway, the closest thing we had was Sam barking orders and me obeying. Jake still came over often for Bella; I don't think Edward likes it because he feels that he was trying to pressure Bella not to change into a vampire. Though after the transformation Jacob has shown up less frequently, even though Bella is a vampire he still wants to be her friend but it can get awkward with all of the arguing and fighting he did over her. I feel sorry for him and I can't really say anything because he isn't around enough to want to bring up such a sensitive subject. When he is around I try to keep him in a good mood.

Things seemed perfect but apparently not. People started to question the ages of everyone in the Cullen family, the townspeople were beginning to take notice the lack of aging that comes with being a vampire and it was problematic. Some people came over just to see for themselves close up how much they looked the same when they first came to Forks and when they left Edward didn't even have to tell us what they were thinking, just their body language told us that they were suspicious. Carlisle arranged a small meeting with the family to discuss the matter.

"Usually it takes longer for them to be this paranoid, this town jumps to conclusions fast, very hostile group" Esme commented.

"They figure it out regardless weather sooner or later; in this case it happened to be sooner. No sense in complaining about it, just have to act accordingly" Carlisle said.

"So we have to leave Forks?" Bella asked in alarm

"No need to be so jumped Bella; they will not form an angry mob and run us out. But yes we do have to relocate" Carlisle answered as he moved his eyes to mine trying to figure out how I would react. I didn't want to leave but I understood why.

"Any ideas where this time? How about a city?" Emmett asked

"We have considered a few places, most of them cities"

"Awesome" Emmett was excited

"We have a few places in mind, Youngstown, Ohio or Grand Rapids, Michigan and…"

"Buffalo, New York or at least somewhere near there such as Cheektowaga"

"Places like Buffalo are raving full of other vampires" Edward commented

"That is so, the community is changing. The city used to be much more populated and sunny quite frequently but lately it produces few sunny days outside of August, it is becoming a dark place. Inside the city is where most of the vampires reside, with all of the buildings it makes it easier for us to walk outside even on a sunny day. It still produces a pretty big population in addition to other vampires so a lot will be different." Carlisle explained the situation a little better.

"Youngstown gets way to hot and it's not that big of a city" Rosalie commented.

"It has its cloudy days but not frequent enough" Edward chimed.

"Places in Western New York seem to be the best option, its hard to go places outside of Washington; there are not that many places in the United States that don't have much sun." Edward finished

"If we are aiming for cities then why not go to New York City?" Emmett added

"The amount of other vampires and population count in a place like Buffalo would already be a bit of a hassle, a place like New York City is almost overrun by vampires who want nothing but to start trouble regardless of it's a human or another vampire. It would be more trouble than its worth" Carlisle explained himself

I did not really want to run into any other vampires, even though I was a vampire it would be hard to be around any that were not part of the Cullen family because I am not sure how to determine what they would do but I was curious at the same time to meet others that were not trying to suck my blood. I was kind of looking forward to it.

"I've never been anywhere in the East Coast before or far away from my family" Bella said in a nervous tone. I tried to get her hopes up

"Don't worry Bella think of it as a really long road trip to New York, except your living there" I said as she laughed a bit.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked for her opinion

"Were going to Buffalo" She said with a satisfied look.

"Anyone object?" Carlisle said for one last chance at opposing the idea, nobody said anything.

"When are we going?" Bella asked

"I would say within the next week, you and Seth may want to say good bye to your family and friends" Carlisle answered.

I hadn't thought of that this whole time, even though my mom didn't want anything to do with me I had to say good bye, Leah as well. Carlisle immediately began to pack up his medical supplies, wasting no time. I went into the room I was staying in and organized my clothes, I didn't have much to pack up so it was simple, random things don't mean as much to me. I laid in my bed listening to Emmett talk to himself about their next residence, he passed my room with the door open and looked at me and shook his head a little, he thought it was strange that I liked to sleep. He always viewed sleep as boring but I liked it, I liked to dream. A few seconds later I fell asleep.

The next day Bella went with Edward and Alice to say good bye to her dad, they convinced him that she wanted to travel with Edward and the Cullen family. I headed to La Push and to my mom's house to tell her what was going on, this time I knocked on the front door.

"Hey Seth"

"Hi Leah, mom here?"  
"Yeah she's in her office upstairs, what's up?"

"The Cullen's have to move; we are going to move to New York…" She had a confused look on her face for a second when I saw 'we' but it didn't take long for her to realize what I meant.

"You're going with them?"

"I have to"

"No you don't what if we can convince mom to let you back?"

"Leah, we both know that that won't happen and I'm a vampire. If you haven't noticed I stopped aging, what happens in 10 years when I still look like I'm 15? Don't you think that people will start to question it? If the Cullens leave and that happens then I won't know where to go or what to do at all. With them I am safe."

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon"

"Do you want me to tell mom or are you going to tell her?"

I thought about that for a second, it would be much easier to just have Leah tell my mom that I was leaving but I wanted to see her at least one more time.

"I think I'm going to, she should hear it from me"

I walked upstairs towards my mother's room; I was trying to think of what to say as I walked up the stairs. I approached the door and I realized that this could be the last time I ever see her again, I didn't want it to be something I'm afraid of.

"Mom?" I said in a low tone as I crept in the room, it reminded me of the last time I talked to her. Hopefully this ends better.

"Seth? Why are you here and not the Cullens?" she said sounding bitter, oh great.

"Because they need to leave Forks, and I need to leave too"

"Where are you headed?" She asked, at least she had interest

"New York"

"So what is going to become of your life? Arrive at a new city and then leave a few years later to another and keep up a cycle of uncertainty?"

"I don't know but Edward is over 100 years old and he is still happy, why not me? I can't stay here for the same reasons they can't"

"So what, vampires wander Earth for eternity with no true purpose? Being bitten by that leech was really the worst thing that could have happened to you"

I didn't know how to respond to that, I really did not know what I would be doing in 100 years or even longer, being the same age and moving so much what is there to make of my life?

"Whatever you do, be someone worth living. Good bye, son" I was shocked when she said that but even more when she walked in front of me and hugged me, tears began to roll down my face. I had hoped things would work out better than last time but words cannot explain how happy I am right now. The hug was less than 20 seconds long and I cherished every one, we released from each other and she looked into my eyes one last time and I looked back and what was only a few second seemed like hours but soon enough we both turned our heads and I headed down the stairs. Leah was in the kitchen waiting for me.

"So will you ever be coming back?" She asked

"Hopefully, can't get rid of me that easily" I said as we both smiled

"Wouldn't dream of it, bye Seth" she said as we hugged, being this close to my family felt right and I didn't want to leave it behind.

We exchanged glances as I walked out the door, when I arrived I had expectations of getting it over as quick as possible but now I didn't want to leave. About 100 yards later I looked back at the house for one last look and Leah was at the window with my mother watching me go. I put up my arm and waved for the last time with a smile, tears were forming in my eyes again as I turned around.

I walked back to the Cullen house thinking about all of the times I had at my old home, with Leah and my mom. They were diffidently something I enjoyed looking back upon and there was no doubt in my in that I would never forget them. As I approached the Cullen house Jacob was standing in the yard with Embry and Quil, they were saying good bye to Bella and waiting for me. As I walked towards them I was greeted as if they hadn't seen me in years.

"So I hear the East is getting a new Beast" Quil said with a smile

"I guess, I am not sure what to expect"

"Keep Edward in line for me Seth" Jacob asked jokingly

"Oh no problem, I can handle it, everything is going to be fine"

"Here stands the happiest and most optimistic vampire in history, a clown among zombies" Quil joked, everyone laughed.

"Don't lose that about yourself Seth, even if I say its annoying it is nice to have someone thinking about the bright side of things" Jacob said

"Only you uptight people have ever complained" Joked Embry

"Heh, don't worry, I don't plan on changing at all. I'm going to miss you guys"

"Things will be quieter" Quil added

"That is a shame. Well we have to get back to Sam before he chews are heads off. Good bye Seth" Jacob said as he gave a half hug not wanting to pour his soul out in front of everyone.

"Bye Bella" He hugged Bella but nowhere near the intensity as they used to, it was good for him that he was accepting that she was leaving.

"See ya!" Quil and Embry screamed simultaneously as they ran into the woods. Bella and I both walked back to the Cullen house to meet up with the rest of the family. For the rest of the day and part of the next everyone pitched in to get everything ready to move out. That night we were going to head out.

As I sat in the back seat of one of the two cars we were taking, each hauling a small trailer, I looked out the window and got a last glimpse of the mountains and trees in the direction of La Push and said good bye under my breath.

"Ready for New York?" Edward asked on the opposite side of me with Bella in between us. Bella looked a bit nervous but I just smiled and said

"Are we there yet?"


	10. Thank You From Ughster

**Thank you to everyone who has read my fanfiction of Twilight. Even though in the real Twilight Saga it stats that Seth would have died when bitten but I thank you for sticking with me on my own little twist. **

**I have an outline for the sequel but nothing written yet, I write quickly so hopefully you wont have to wait too long.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**_Ughster _  
**


End file.
